


High Score

by Dustbunny3



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, girls supporting girls, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ami enjoys the spoils of a good gaming session.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Tsukino Usagi (one-sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	High Score

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by urge to write some crush fluff and so I did :D

Ami isn’t really interested in the game– she appreciates the artistry and mechanics behind it, certainly, but the strategy to success is too simple to stimulate. Though it had been fun to try something new, it wasn’t an experience she had been keen to repeat.

Except–

“Ahh, Ami-chan, you’re so good!” Usagi-chan squeals in her ear, arms thrown around Ami’s shoulders as the faraway crowd behind them cheers her highest score yet.

Onscreen, Sailor V dances to the chiming of the rewards she’s wracked up. The only reward Ami cares about is the warmth surrounding her, whispering against her cheek.


End file.
